Angelina
by prinabbi
Summary: Being one of the most feared women in Gotham comes with its perks. The disadvantages as well. And by disadvantage I mean Batman is on your tail all the god damned time. With the power to control men with the sound of the voice, she gets whatever she gets. Well, almost everything." (Batman, Joker, etc don't belong to me. Angelina does.) Check my story on Wattpad @clorox-jughead
1. Ring the Alarm

So the song I listened to was Same Ol' Mistakes by Rihanna. So if you want to listen to it, no one is stopping you.

The person playing Angelina is Rihanna

The sirens blare as Angelina and her goons rob Gotham City Central Bank.

They saw open the safes, throwing large wads of cash into duffle bags.

Angelina rolls her eyes. "We don't have all day. I've got things to do, people to see." Saying in her Caribbean accent, slowly clapping her hands.

"Sure thing, Boss Lady." One the goons says.

"Awwww, Ross aren't you sweet. Sadly, being sweet won't get you no where in the this world." She pats his cheek.

"Oh shit." Suddenly Batman jumps down onto Ross. And he knocks all of her goons unconscious one by one.

"You could've just killed them. But you don't have the balls."

He might as well have, seeing that every thug that encountered Batman usually ended up with broken bones and brain damage.

Angelina smirks running her nails across the stacks of money.

He knows about her ability to physically control men. It's the one thing he can't seem to resist.

Batman remained silent slowly striding over her.

He stops when she suddenly speaks.

"So where you gonna take me. Arkham Asylum?" She scoffs.

"Please I'm not crazy. Or am I?"

"I'm taking you to Black gate."

Batman replies taking out a pair of specially made handcuffs.

"Only if you can get those

handcuffs on me. I highly doubt it."

He reaches out to grab her arms but she jumps away gracefully. "You are the least of my problems tonight."

"But you wouldn't hurt a lady... would you Batman?" She runs her hand across his spine. "Is there a reason why you are so silent tonight Batman?"

He bites his tongue. Keeping in a snarky comment.

"Are you scared of me?" Angelina says softly her warm breath hitting Batman's back.

"I'm not scared of anyone." Batman grabs her hand. Before looking into her eyes.

"You're stalling. What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, well not anymore at least." She grabs his face placing a kiss on his lips. "Now stay here until..." she takes a look at her watch. 10:45. "Stay here until 11:30."

Still wound up after the kiss. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I said so."

She smirks.

Batman reaches out to her but is unable to move. "That's why you kissed me."

"Ding, Ding, Ding. Oh my rides here Gotta blast." She heads to door. Pausing she heads back into the bank. "Almost forgot the money."

She picks up the four duffle bags. "Holding these bags reminds of the shopping spree I went on last week." She sighs.

"I think it would be easier to get home if you dropped a couple loads." Batman spits.

"Funny, the reason I came here was for the money. Not to be graced by your presence." She blows a kiss. "Toodles."

As Angelina opens the door she drops the bags in the back seat.

"What the hell took so long?" He snarls.

"Sorry, Batman was being extra dickish today. What's with the attitude, you got somewhere to be?"

He rolls his eyes. "Just a party."

She places a hand over her chest. "And I wasn't invited."

A smirk pulls at the corner of his red lips. "That's why I picked you up. You dumb fuck."

She kisses his pale cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?"

He grunts after wiping his cheek in disgust.

"You're just so sweet." She coos running her hand through his green hair.

"Thanks J."

His smirks. "Yeah, Yeah, what are friends for."

"Man, thank god I came dressed to impress." She pauses. "Is Harley gonna be there?"

"Yeah, why the hell do you care?" Joker speeds down the road sending Angelina back in her seat.

"If she wasn't there who else would steal the show with me?" She grins mischievously.

Angie walks in to the club, Joker by her side. Harley makes her way over to them.

"Puddin'." She smirks at Angelina. "I see you brought my favorite gal."

"Of course, would it be a party without me?" They grin.

Grabbing Harley's wrist she drags her to the bar.

"I'll see you later puddin'!" Harley hollers back at Joker.

"Whiskey. Margarita for the lady." Angie leans forward smiling at the bartender.

Harley giggles winking at her.

"How ya been? Any murders lately?" Harley grins leaning her head in her hand.

"Sadly, no. Well, not tonight at least." She spots someone in the midst of crowd. "Dance with me." Grabbing Harley's hand she tanks her into the big dancing crowd. Angie and Harley grind against each other. The song playing was Liquor by Chris Brown.

She spots someone familiar.

"Hey, I know him. He owes me money."

"Seems like this situation needs handling." Harley raises an eyebrow giggling.

"Maybe there will be a murder tonight after all. I'll see you."

She takes her phone out. 11:27.

She dials a number. "Hey, you

know that guy, John Leonard?"

"Sure thing boss." Zach replies.

"Well, rob him. He's not there at the moment so it shouldn't be a problem. Oh and crack open his safe. In his closet, in a loose panel on the floor."

She groans as someone bumps into her.

"Anything for you, Boss Lady."

"Yeah, just get to it."

Strutting over to John, she stands in front of him. "Leonard, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping it would stay that way." John growls. Angelina straddles his lap, running her soft hands through his hair.

"You know what's really funny? You owe me money. I haven't been able to contact you for months."

He cackles. "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be." She grabs his face and brushes her lips against his. He grips her waist bringing her closer. Her hand runs down his chest and latches onto his gun.

Her other grips her own gun. She place his gun on his crotch and her gun at his head.

A dozen men stopped and pointed their guns at her.

She pulls away. "Tell your men to stand down."

He grunts. "You crazy bitch."

She shoves the gun in his mouth. "Make them stand down. " He groans as she presses the gun to his crotch harder.

He waved his hand signaling his men to stand down.

She takes the gun out of his mouth. "Now my money."

"I'll pay as soon as possible."

He rushes.

"No. I don't need it. I just wanna know why you didn't pay earlier?"

He stays silent.

She smirks. "I know why. You tried to ditch our deal. Didn't you." Angie presses the gun harder against his temple.

"Too bad. Sad such a pretty face had to go to waste."

"Wait, if you kill me how will you get your money?"

"I have people robbing your house as we speak." Her finger hovers over the trigger.

"Goodnight." She pulls the trigger.

The men around her grin and lower their guns. "Thanks for being there for me guys."

She kisses them each on the cheek. "Now get rid of the body."

Angelina eases her way through the crowd. All of a sudden a smoke pellet goes off.

Before the smoke Clouds her vision she spots Harley and Joker. Rushing over to them she checks her watch. 11:59.

Almost half an hour past the time Batman was released. Just enough time to find her.

"Guys we gotta go."

"Do you have to ruin such fun

times, Ang?"

"The Bat is here."

First published Super Villain fanfic. Hope you enjoyed.

Love, Raumen


	2. Day Job

"Great the Bat is exactly what I need right now." Joker groans gritting his teeth.

"You and Harley go." Angie tells him gesturing towards the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You wanna be caught by the Bat?" Harley cuts in.

"I'll be fine. Now go before I change my mind." She pushes them towards the door.

When they finally leave Angelina pops out her two favorite semi-automatic pistols. "I smell a bat. Where you at?" After a second she laughs. "Huh, that rhymes."

From above Batman can see the notorious criminal with two guns in her hands.

He finally jumps down behind her. When she turns around he tries swinging to knock her unconscious. But her image disappears.

"People always fall for that." She laughs.

Batman rolls his eyes.

"Guess I'm not most people."

He kicks her in the stomach, knocking her back a few feet.

"Ahh, you wanna play dirty."

She smirks and runs towards him sliding under his legs and kicking him in the back of his knee. Stepping on his thigh wrapping her legs around his neck flipping him over her body.

He stands up, recovering faster than she thought he would.

She picks up her gun that she had dropped. But Batman flings a stupid batarang at her hand causing her to drop it.

He swings his leg under her feet. She falls flat on her back.

Batman grabs the handcuffs and put them on her wrists tightly. "Ow, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to hurt me."

"You're going to Black Gate Angelina."

"I don't think so Bruce."

He pauses. "What? Shocked?"

"I'm surprised that the press hasn't figured that one out. It's a little convenient, don't you think. Bruce Wayne goes missing, so do you. Bruce Wayne comes back, so do you." Poking his armor covered chest with her cuffed fists.

"You've told someone haven't you." Batman replies sourly.

"Yeah." Batman grips her arms tightly.

"My cat. Gale." Batman sighs through his nose.

"Seeing as I already know your identity, I don't see a need for the mask." He stops her hands before she could lift it.

"No, I'm still taking you to Black Gate."

"How about a deal? You don't take me to Black Gate and no one will find out your identity." She places her cuffed hands in his line of sight.

Gritting his teeth Batman releases the cuffs from her wrists.

"I'll see when I see you." She kisses Bruce's cheek leaving a red lipstick stain.

"For remembrance of this great time."

"Alfred we have a problem." Bruce hops into the Bat-mobile. And begins to head back to Wayne Manor.

"What is it Master Bruce?"

He grips the wheel tightly. "Angelina knows my identity."

"Oh dear, has she told anyone?" Alfred rubs his temple.

"No one. Not unless you count her cat. We made a deal. I don't take her to BlackGate she doesn't reveal my identity." Bruce steps out of the tank and into the Bat Cave.

Alfred approaches him. "How do you know she will keep her word?"

"I don't."

She strolls into Joker's Penthouse. "J, you there?"

Joker steps out from the master bedroom. He laughs. "There you are. I thought the Bat would've gotten you."

"You have no faith, J."

She snorts, kicking off her heels. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, she collapses on the leather couch. "Where is Harley at this fine hour?"

"She is off with Pamela and Selina." Joker sits beside her grabbing the whiskey, taking a sip. "How did you get away from the Bat?"

Angelina smirks. "My secret." Placing a finger over her lips.

"Well, I've gotta head home." I'll see you later." She pats his head. She places her shoes back on her feet. She spots the duffle bags full of money by the door. And grabs 4 out of 6.

"I feel like you use me for the whiskey." He frowns playfully.

"I do, bye Sugar." She waves, then heads to the elevator.

Angelina unlocks the door to her apartment. Gale, her cat, comes out to greet her. His head nudges her leg as her purrs. She drops the duffle bags to greet him.

Angelina picks him up. "I missed you too. And I bet your hungry aren't you."

Angie heads to the kitchen, placing Gale on the counter as she went into the cupboard for soft cat food. She opens the can and lets Gale eat.

He meows.

"Your welcome, sweetie."

She unzips her dress leaving her with her red lace bra and underwear.

The notorious criminal opens her bedroom door kicking off her heels and placing them in her shoe closet.

Batman sits at her window sill. "Oh hey Bruce." Emphasizing the use of his name. "Whatcha you doing here?"

"Just making sure you got home without killing anyone, or robbing any banks."

Bruce grimaces.

"You worried about lil ole me?" Pretending to blush, she wraps the silk robe around herself.

"You still keeping you word?" Bruce's steps closer to her.

"Look Bruce I'm a lot of things. But a liar ain't one of them." She tightens the belt of the robe around her waist. "And yes I'm keeping my word. Only if you keep yours."

"You know-" She starts to say but the time she turns around Bruce was already gone.

"Ugh, I hate when he does that."

Alfred comes in to Bruce's master bedroom.

"Good Morning, Master Bruce." He groans sitting up. Angelina really did a number on him even though he would never admit it.

"Morning."

"I would like to remind you, that you have a meeting with Lucious Fox, and the rest of the board at 8:00."

"What time is it now?"

"8:30." Alfred replies.

"I'll wait another twenty minutes."

~twenty minutes later~

"So sorry I'm late everyone. I overslept." Bruce smiled sheepishly before taking a seat at the long table.

"It is quite alright Mr. Wayne. I don't believe you've met Ms. Eliza Saunders." Lucious gestures to the women in the chair beside him.

When the women turns around his eyes narrow slightly. Angelina.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne." She sticks her hand out with a gentle smile though her eyes were filled with mischief and deceit.

"Pleasures all mine." He shakes her hand firmly squeezing tightly before letting go.

"Eliza is the new head of the Advanced Technology Department. "

Bruce grimaces."Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." She pushes her fake square framed glasses up.

After the meeting Angelina stays behind along with Bruce.

As soon as the last person leaves the room. "What the hell are doing here?"

"Well haven't you heard I work here silly."

"Why did decide to work here of all places?"

"I thought 'if I worked here, I could make annoying Bruce a day and night job.'" She states with a sigh. "If I'm gonna annoy you, why not get payed too? I mean how else would I explain these amazing clothes." Her hair twirls as she spins.

"What makes you think a classy outfit, and glasses will make you unrecognizable?" Bruce grits.

"Don't know. Ask Clark Kent."

Bruce blinks.

"You leave right now." He grips her upper arms tightly.

She brushes her lips against his. "Or what?" She whispers. "You can't do anything without breaking the terms of our agreement."

He slowly lets go of her. "This isn't over."

"Oh I know."

"Just stay out of my way Eliza ." Narrowing his eyes as he used her alias.

"Can't make any promises."


End file.
